


Missing Piece

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: Vera Bennet calls on her best friend in her time of need, but what happens when Franky is the one to answer?





	Missing Piece

Vera Bennett and Franky Doyle would never have anything in common. Well, almost anything. Aside from the fact that both had spent a great portion of their days in Wentworth Correctional Facility, they had nothing in common. Vera was calm waters and Franky was a fucking hurricane. If it weren’t for their mutual admiration for one spunky blonde psychologist, they would never be in each other’s company. In fact, Franky had often imagined telling the petite woman off on her grand exit from behind the bars. Now the two were forced to coexist in a different realm entirely; an even playing field for both of them. Franky would come home from work to her girl only to find the Governor sitting down on her side of the couch for a glass of wine. It should have made her skin crawl, but she respected Bridget enough to swallow her pride. She’d even cooked for both women on multiple occasions of her own will outside of the Wentworth kitchen. Vera was then forced to start inviting Franky over for dinners because she didn’t want to seem rude or inhospitable. But it still didn’t change the fact that it was just so fucking weird. If Bridget ever left the pair of them for a quick trip to the bathroom, the two were thrust into absolute silence as they were unable to think about anything to talk about.  
  
Franky had been trying to keep herself busy while Bridget was away at a conference for the week, but she was really missing her. She’d done a pretty good job for the first few days, but now approaching day four sans Gidget, she was struggling. She’d gotten so bored she’d started a puzzle at the kitchen table. Needing a task to work towards, she told herself she’d finish all two hundred pieces by the time her girl returned.  
  
So there she was, sitting at the kitchen table until nearly two in the morning with her back aching and her tongue sticking out of her mouth like a child lost in thought. She’d been so focused, she’d missed first few rings of the landline ringing from the other room. She knew it wouldn’t be Bridget, the old girl was fast asleep in her hotel room. Franky had said goodnight to her hours ago from the same spot she was in. She let it go to voicemail and placed the last piece of the flower vase in place.  
  
“Fuck yeah!” she cheered for herself and Bridget’s old tabby, Gus with a pump of her fist into the air. The phone began to ring once more finally stirring Franky from her reverie. She rose to grab it, trying to shake out her leg that had fallen asleep. Vera Bennett’s name flashed over the screen. What what she be calling about this late? She pressed the green button and brought the receiver to her ear.  
  
“Oh Bridget, thank god! It’s Jake he’s-“ The woman began to speak rapidly.  
  
“Actually Vera it’s Franky. She’s at a conference in Sydney until Sunday.”  
  
“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Vera sputtered quickly. Franky could tell over the phone that Vera’s level of nervousness was higher than usual.  
  
“Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yes,” she attempted to lie as she saw the man’s silhouettes through the closed curtains of her living room.  
  
“Doesn’t sound like it.” The brunette gave her an opportunity to change her story while she waited on the other line. She could hear the ruckus taking place in the background.  
“Okay, no. No, it’s not. Jake is here outside my place and I think he’s been drinking.” She finally relented. Franky Doyle was the last person she’d expected to be dialing for help, but nothing could really surprise her anymore.  
  
“I’ll be there in ten, stay away from the windows and make sure the doors are locked.” Franky said quickly as she tugged on her boots and a jacket and dashed into her car. On the drive over she’d run two yellow lights trying to get there as quickly as possible. Was she really on her way to save Vinegar Tits...Vera Bennett from harm? Franky reasoned with herself in her head. Vera was important to Bridget, and Bridget was important to Franky. It’s what she would want Franky to do. But more importantly, it was the right thing. She’d heard the fear lining the woman’s soft voice. She’d experienced that same feeling countless times in her life.  
  
By the time she had parked on the street just beside Vera’s quaint home, Jake had made his way to the front door where he had been knocking and shouting for her to open up. Franky approached carefully making sure he didn’t have a weapon on him. Her time on the inside with the bent screw had proven that Jake the Snake would do anything to get what he wanted. She could tell by the sway of his body, even if he did have something, it was pretty obvious there was no way he’d be able to use it.  
  
“Vera let me in! I just want to talk to you!” The drunk slurred his words.  
  
“What’s going on, Jake?” Franky asked as she made her way up the drive.  
  
“Mind your fucking business, Doyle!” He slurred as he knocked once more rattling the hinges of the door. “Vera open up!” He bellowed.  
  
“You need to back away from the door and clear out of here before I call the cops,” she warned sternly.  
  
“I said fuck off! This is not your problem!”  
  
“But see now you’re making it my problem. Because if you don’t stop harassing Vera, I’m going to have to make you.” The brunette stepped closer towards the porch. Franky could smell the booze the closer she got to him. Inside she could just barely make out Vera’s petite form watching from the other side.  
  
“Make me?” Jake’s laugh bellowed loudly in the night air. “I’d like to see you try,” he dared. Fucking idiot, Franky thought as she shook her head.  
  
It had only taken her seconds to restrain his arm behind his back and shove him forcefully against the wall.  
  
“I tried to warn you,” she whispered in her sing-song voice. He struggled against her firm hold only for the side of his face to make contact with the thick concrete. Blood trickled down from his temple. “Either you clear off now, or you get to explain to a bunch of cops how you got your arse kicked by a former prisoner. I’ll give you a moment to decide.” Franky spat out and waited for him to make a decision.  
  
“Fine,” he acquiesced quietly, trying to protect what little pride he had remaining.  
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What was that?” Franky asked.  
  
“I said fine! I’ll go!” Quickly she flipped him so his back was pressing against the wall and her forearm was to his neck stunting his breathing entirely.  
  
“Now if I get wind of you sniffing around here again, I will fucking kill you myself.” She sneered before tossing the pathetic excuse for a man off the porch to stumble back where he came from. Franky heard the front door unlatch from behind her.  
  
“Quick, come inside,” Vera whispered with a wave of her hand. Franky did as she was told and entered the home only for the petite brunette to lock the door once more. “Are you alright?” Vera could see the blood on Franky’s knuckles.  
  
“I’m good. Has he been doing that often?” She checked the broken skin of her hand. It wasn’t bad, she’d experienced far worse. The sting would dull in a few minutes anyway.  
  
“A couple times, but he’s never been like that before,” she admitted with her eyes on the floor.  
  
“You need to call the police.” Franky patted the pocket of her jacket in search of her mobile.  
  
“Don’t you think I would have done that already if it were an option?” The former prisoner paused as the wheels turned.  
  
“So he’s got dirt on you or what?” Franky finally turned to look at the woman she’d just rescued. She looked positively terrified with tear stains on her cheeks. She couldn’t recall seeing normally hardened Vera look so vulnerable except for that one incident inside the kitchen of Wentworth when she’d earned the nickname Vinegar Tits. She decided to soften her approach. “Well he’s gone now, but I don’t think you should stay here in case he tries to come back. Is there someone you can stay with?” The two paused knowing full well the only person that the older woman had to go was in a hotel room in Sydney. Franky swallowed her pride.  
  
“Grab some things you can come stay with me,” she offered.  
  
“Franky…” Vera couldn’t help but feel weird about the offer extended by her former charge. “I couldn’t.” She shook her head back and forth, refuting the offer.  
  
“Yes you can. Now get your stuff and let’s go.” Vera quickly realized that she didn’t have a choice in the matter, not against the strong will of Franky Doyle. She rushed her into scooping up a few of her things and making her way towards Bridget and Franky’s home in the world's most awkward car ride ever.  
  
Once they’d arrived, Franky retrieved the overnight bag from the backseat and unlocked the front door. Franky set her belongings on the couch and flipped on a lamp to paint the room in a dim glow.  
  
“Do you want some tea? I can make up the bed in the spare room.” The tall brunette didn’t wait for a response as she entered the kitchen and put on the kettle. Vera stood awkwardly in front of the kitchen island.  
  
“Thank you, Franky. I really appreciate your help. But...why are you doing this?” It didn’t make sense to the Governor. She’d used Franky Doyle on multiple occasions to save face, and yet here she was taking care of her in her time of need. She watched as the woman turned around from her position in front of the stove.  
  
“No one deserves to be harassed like that. And besides, it’s what Gidget would do if she were here.” Franky whispered and did her best to shrug off the chivalrous acts. Truth be told, she knew what it was like to be scared in your own home. Deciding not to press the issue further, Vera nodded and moved to sit at the table. Along one side she’d noticed the plethora of little puzzle pieces scattered across the surface.  
  
“I never took you for the puzzle type.” Vera mused.  
  
“That’s because I’m not. I’m bored out of my mind and needed something to keep me busy. As you can see, it’s not going very well.” Franky busied herself with pouring two cups of tea and bringing them over to the table. She then fetched the sugar and sat beside the petite woman.  
  
“Can I make a suggestion?” Franky nodded and waited for her to continue. “Do the edges along the outside first and then work your way inward.” Vera began to locate a few of the outer pieces and place them in a small pile.  
  
“That’s a good idea.” Franky mumbled and began to follow suit and look for the others inside the chaos. Silently the two set to work building the frame as they sipped their tea well passed the break of dawn. Franky figured Vera was too wired to sleep, and so she decided to keep her company until she could. They’d sunk into a rhythm and lost all track of time as they worked. It wasn’t until they’d heard the key inside the door that they’d been snapped from their trace.  
  
In walked a very tired looking Bridget pulling her suitcase along with her. She was trying to enter the home quietly, no doubt expecting her girlfriend to be sleeping in the bedroom down the corridor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found her awake...along with her best mate...together. She was certain she was seeing things after an unplanned early flight home. Vera’s voicemails had frightened her. She wanted to return home as quickly as possible to check on her friend. Franky stood to greet her.  
  
“What are you doing back?” Her eyebrows creased with a mixture of concern and confusion. She welcomed the woman into her arms and hugged her tightly. Even under the stayle airplane smell, she could still make out the notes of her lavender perfume. Damn, she’d missed that scent.  
  
“I got a message from Vera, and I got a flight home as soon as I could. Vera? Is everything alright?”  
  
“It’s fine now. Jake came by my place again last night, but Franky came over and scared him off,” Vera explained as she stood to hug her friend.  
  
“You did?” Bridget turned back to her lover. Franky nodded curtly with a simple shrug of her shoulders.  
  
“She did,” Vera nodded. “I should probably head home, I’ll call a cab. Franky thank you for your help. I’ll call you two later on today.” Vera tried to make her escape, grabbing her overnight bag.  
  
“I think you should stay just in case,” Franky piped up, stepping in the way of the front door.  
  
“Why?” Vera questioned.  
  
“Because I need your help finishing this fuckin puzzle,” Franky half laughed. Vera paused for a moment, but the pair eventually returned to their work at the table. Bridget stood for a moment and took it all in, feeling as if she’d wake up on the plane any moment. Surely this scene was just a concoction of her subconscious. She blinked a few times and sure enough, the odd pairing remained.  
  
“I’ll put on some coffee, and then I want the full story,” Bridget said in a daze as she poured some grounds into a filter. She had tried time and time again to get the two most important women in her life on the same page for years, and this was what it took? She glanced back over her shoulder discretely and saw the two whispering quietly as they placed piece after piece. Bridget couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her exhausted face. “Finally,” she murmured to herself.


End file.
